Words
by momentarything
Summary: Their dance was so familiar, it was futile to deny its occurrence..& it seemed at times like he was pouring his soul out to her in the only way that a man with few words could. But even if he was capable of love it was in a way he could never express. S/A


Note: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never plan on it. Though if I did…Seto and Anzu would be doing a LOT of inappropriate things for TV PG. Read this at your own risk, it gets Mature. Hope you like it, I like reviews! It keeps me writing. If you give me suggestions or prompts, I will consider writing a piece just for you! For a more T story, check out my other fanfic, **Reacquaintance.** All the sexual chemistry, less of the sex obviously. But its my favorite.

* * *

As she awoke to the slowly approaching dawn, the very tiny gleam of light that slipped through the curtains highlighted the curves of her supple, naked body, sprawled between sheets of crimson Egyptian cotton. Her lightly tanned olive skin was peppered with marks, telling the very provocative story of how he had touched her, held her, raked at her roughly in the throes of passion. Body still flushed with the memory of last night's excitement, it still bore a delicate sheen of sweat that glistened like a merciless reminder of every cry she had uttered. She felt a thrill pierce through her at that very moment, spearing through her consciousness and bringing back to surface the feelings that she had experienced so vividly in his arms. Oh, his hands, they had held her, touched her in ways she knew she would give no other man permission to, and they had owned her, taken her as their own and made her a slave to them.

Her face turned crimson reliving what was only the tip of an iceberg of experiences with this man. How she had become so powerless to his body was understandable, as she glanced over the rippling sculpture of taut sinew that lay next to her, his dreamy blue eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. The silkiness of his slightly messy chocolate hair feathered against her skin lightly as he snored and raised every hair on her head as it did. He was the most beautiful man in the world, perhaps since the beginning of time. But how her heart flown so easily out of her possession and into his was beyond her. He realized not the dangerous secret that he was the true owner and protector of her soul. That fact scared her to pieces every night. Every night when she couldn't help but fall into the sheets of his oh-so comfortable bed. She wondered if he felt the same. It was like a primal magnetism between the two, the electricity crackled when they were alone in any place together, and it wasn't long before all self-control flew out the window and he was on top of her again, pressing her into the mattress with greed, and all both of them could see was the explosions of white sparks and ecstatic bliss.

And there she was again in the morning, not bothering like she did in the beginning to leave before he woke. It didn't matter anymore. Their dance was so familiar, it was futile to deny its occurrence. There were days when she could crawl home at the wee hours of the morning in the same clothes she had worn the previous night and wash him off of her before starting her day. But as he had snaked his way into the depths of her very soul she could rub her skin raw and his scent would still linger. She had stopped trying to wash him away. She could only pursue the one option her writhing, stinging, yearning body would let her take, and that was to stay, and bathe in his aura. And every morning as he awoke he would kiss her full and deep, and it seemed at times like he was pouring his soul out to her in the only way that a man with few words could.

She heard him stir, waking slightly, reaching out his toned arm and pressuring her to move closer to him. Pressuring her to let him envelop her with his body. He rarely ever spoke to her; there was nothing they could say that mattered. Only actions were of consequence, only the looks they shared could tell tales. Sometimes she even believed that his eyes told her tales of love, as his body shouted tales of lust. She realized then that she had been lost a long time ago. Lost when he had first tilted her head up and looked deep into her pools of sapphire. He had owned her even then, owned every part of her in a powerful and hypnotic way.

And she had known for so long that she had to leave before he broke her, because she was in love with him, and even if he did love her, was even capable of an emotion called love, it was in a way that he would never be able to express. And she would always forgive him and understand him for it, but a part of her would continue to die a silent, torturous death because of that. She had to muster every last bit of willpower that he hadn't taken from her yet and leave before his silent, undeclared love for her crushed her with all its intensity. She felt a sudden moment of strength that she hadn't felt in a year and knew that the time had finally come when she would have to do what she should have all along. It was to save herself from a pain deeper than losing him. Although at this point, either way, she would be damaged beyond repair.

She did something she had never done before and wriggled away from his grasp, flushing lightly, and taking the bedsheet with her as she walked over to the window and peered out over the city. One last time. Tears threatened to fall but she was so far past them.

He lifted with a start, sensing something was wrong. He felt a hollow, ominous feeling growing like a wrenching knot in the pit of his stomach. He watched her contemplate the sunrise, quivering gently. Then with no words at all, she spun, and began to gently clothe herself. Lifted her handbag, walked towards the door of the beautiful penthouse suite that they had come to call their own, shoulders shaking with regret.

Anger churned and boiled within him as comprehension dawned on him. He rose like lighting, storming in fury and blind desperation, reaching and grabbing her roughly before she reached the door. He spun her around with all his might, throwing her bag aside, forcing her back into the wall, and pinning her against it. He glared down at her, menancingly, inches from her face. For the first time in a year, he spoke.

"And just where do you think you are going." It was bitter, full of unrestrained loathing for what he knew she was about to do. And who the hell did she think she was for destroying something like this, something so beyond just the two of them that its power rivaled nothing he had experienced before. She moaned gently and bit her lip in anguish as he pressed up against her. She was never stronger than him, than this. But she had to be today.

She closed her eyes as she whispered the truth. "This can never be anything real. How can it be when you have never claimed that I am anything more to you than a whore that climbs out of your bed every morning."

He growled in anger and pressed up against her harder. The nerve of her. If she only knew, if she only could hear the storm of feelings raging inside him. If she only knew how he watched over her, became enraged whenever she was upset or harmed, how he wanted to lick her wounds and dry her tears but couldn't bring himself to say the very things that would allow him to. All he could do was press her deeper and deeper into his mattress and scream her name with furious possession. It was the most he could do to mark her as his, to bruise her in the way only HE was given permission to do.

He ripped off her clothes in disgust, she moaned heavily all the while. He ripped the wet lace off of her hips with his teeth, eliciting a scream. Even in the midst of her anguish, her body was writhing and screaming for him. He grabbed her, devouring her breasts as he lifted her by her supple buttocks and threw her mercilessly on the mattress. Grasping her ankles and pulling them apart with vengeance, he looked deep into her eyes and slammed himself deep inside her. She screeched, almost coming that instant. He reached down and tugged on a nipple roughly, holding onto her aching, tingling breast as he pulled straight back out of her.

"What the fuck were you doing back there." He spat it out as a statement, ignoring the throbbing below as he controlled the urge to instantly slam back into her wet warmth.

Anzu moaned his name, hips bucking, mind erased, begging him to return inside her again. But her attempts were futile. His hands still held her ankles tight, spreading her legs for him as wide as they would go, exposing her swollen core. But he remained outside of her, pressing hard and erect against her upper thigh, reminding her of all the things she wanted but couldn't have.

She cried out in anguish and frustration. "You've never so much as given me the hope that you would ever love me. Thousands of nights and mornings, pumping in and out of me like you were lost in oblivion, crying my name when you came, and nothing. No I love you, not a single sentence telling me to stay, not a whisper of how much I mean to you if I mean anything at all. Nothing."

He growled again in sexual frustration and pain.

"You know me too well to think I don't care, and too well to know that there are things I can't say."

Anzu fairly screeched at this. "Why can't you, just this once, just for me? Do I mean that little to you that you would let me walk out this door instead of uttering a few simple words to please me?"  
His eyes flashed dangerously, his cock hardened unbearably with his growing anger. "Do you really want me to say pretty little things just so that you can hear them? Do you care in the slightest whether or not they are real?"

She shifted, feeling the burning need consuming her. "Why can't you just give me something to hold onto? Something to feel just a little like this isn't a waste of my time, that you actually want me here."

"I think by now you would know that a man like me would not let this affair continue unless it was you I actually wanted here. I have millions of women at my disposal. Yet it is only you I crave, it is only you I reach for in the morning. Isn't that enough?" Seto sighed, calming himself, feeling resigned and slightly weary. He dropped her ankles and reached over gently to touch her breasts. He looked deep into her eyes as he traced them with his fingers and flicked her hard nipples gently. Her eyes glazed over and a single tear rushed out. When it did, he licked it clean without even thinking for a moment. He let go of her breasts and stood up, pulling her up with him, both standing flush against each other. She instinctively brought her leg up and wrapped it around him like a vine as he grasped her soft buttock and stretched her wide with his hands. His eyes locked with her teary ones.

In a low gravelley voice he whispered. "You are like a drug to me. You make me want to sell my company to a street whore and slam in and out of you until the world ends. It's not even that. It's that you are you. I would die if you left me. My life is not worth as much to me as your safety. I'm sorry I can't tell you the few words you want to hear, I really am. But this is all I can give. And this is how I feel."

Anzu eyes never left his as the tears streamed down. He pressed his forehead against hers and knew she was not lost. Flicking away the tears, he decided to cater to more pressing needs. Slamming inside her tight walls once again, he watched as her face lit up, as she relaxed into him in a way she hadn't all year long. He thrust powerfully, unforgivingly, watching her fall apart every time his tip was buried all the way inside her. He hit every nerve along the way, pressing on her clit gently as she bucked and moaned his name. Biting into his hard shoulder, she suppressed her loudest of cries and whispered her love for him. Pressure building, both of them writhing into oblivion, he came to his senses right before letting go and pulled out sharply as she hit her breaking point with a scream. He lifted her, flipped her onto the bed on her stomach, and pushed back in from behind. Filling her up once again, she climaxed once again upon his entry. Thursting harder and harder, he felt his fluids lubricating her warm walls mixing with hers and he instantly knew he was not done having his way with her. She looked up glazed and confused as he exited once again.

"No…more…stay," she begged to no avail.

"What do you want from me Anzu? Say it clearly." He smirked slightly, waiting for another round of ferocious begging.

"You..me…inside…please ….Seto… harder." It was all she could muster.

"Yes, dear." His eyes gleamed with deviousness as he lowered his mouth to her core, licking and sucking on it. "Taste me, Anzu. I want to be in your mouth." He teased her gently as she licked his lips at his command. "Very good, dear."

She slid out of his grasp and down his body, surprising him. He was indeed going to be in her mouth. With the quickness of a cat in heat, slipped his cock into her mouth and sucked deeply. Surprised, he hardened another ½ inch inside her warm, wet, soft mouth and thrusted gently, running his fingers through her hair and chanting her name in gentle worship.

He exploded with her name on his lips as she drank every last drop of him.

They collapsed into a pile on the floor, not moving or speaking. She had nothing left to say. She realized in the few moments before her world went black and she succumbed to the exhaustion that there had never been any need for words between them. What were words when they felt something like this.

_FIN._

_Well I hope you liked it! Either way…send me a review please…just a quick anonymous one even? Thx!_


End file.
